Her Emerald Green Eyes
by potcmf4jc
Summary: Her emerald green eyes seemed to into his soul. They knew what he longed for. He wanted change. He knew his days of pirating where coming to an end. He needed a wife. But just how far will Jack Sparrow go to have himself a wife?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Her emerald green eyes seemed to into his soul. They knew what he longed for. He wanted change. He knew his days of pirating where coming to an end. He needed a wife. He wanted to settle down and live out the rest of his days peacefully. He knew that the fragile frame of the woman before him could give him what he desired, what he needed. There was a coldness about her though. Her eyes could see into his soul but his could not see into hers. There was nothing but darkness in her eyes. No love or happiness. Just hurt and darkness. He knew that he would have to leave every other woman from his past behind. She would not be easy to woo, but she would be his, in time she would be his.

His eyes looked intensely into her eyes. She would let him see all that had happened to her. Every other man she had ever been with, even if only for a night, somehow found out, but this man before her wouldn't. She wouldn't let him. She closed her heart and let all those old memories of hurt turn to stone. He would never know, she promised herself that.

She had spent too many nights with men she didn't love. Men who only wanted a woman' body. They only wanted her for her body, that was all, nothing more. She was an object to them. Something to be used and then rid of. She gave them what they wanted and they where on their way.

He saw something in Adreanna. She wasn't just some bargirl scraping for a living, she was someone he wanted to love. She was the one he wanted and he was going to do what it took to make her love him too.


	2. First Encounter

First Encounter CH1

He whistled to her, and waved her over with his finger.

"Hello luv." He said as she came and stood next to his table.

"What'd you like mister?" She asked as she had done a million times before. Jack pulled her onto his knee.

"Oh great." she thought, another drunk who wants a good time. Not tonight. Jack sensed her angst and let her slip off his lap. He shoved over to the corner of the booth and motioned for her to sit down across from him. She did so reluctantly, she had other things to do but… there was something about him.

"Do ye like it here miss?" she didn't quite know what to say, she knew the truth. She hated this slum. She so badly wanted out, but what could a girl like her do? No she was stuck here.

"I haven't a choice." She replied.

"Aye but what if ye did? Then what would ye do?" She furrowed her brow. She couldn't see what he was getting at.

"Come on sir, you're drunk. Go on home." She stepped out of the booth and grabbed onto his arm to pull him out. Her hand was soft as butter on his rough arm. He was surprised. He'd never felt a woman with as soft a hand, and he'd felt his fair share too. He smiled to himself and stood up. He was a good four inches taller than her. He hadn't noticed that earlier.

"Blast this perpetual drunkenness." Jack thought. He was in fact completely sober. He hadn't done nothing but stare at Adreanna since he got here some time ago.

"She's enough to make me drunk though." He thought to himself.

"No miss, I am completely sober, and I am completely serious." He saw the somewhat confused look on her face.

"Come miss, I need to talk to ye." their hands switched places and he was now holding onto her arm. His hand was calloused and rough on her skin, but it didn't bother her.

"No I have to get back to my work." She turned and tried to step away, but he held firmly to her wrist.

"Let me go or I'll scream!" she said in a subdued yell.

"And then they'll kick you out, and maybe they won't let you back in." This bothered jack and he let her arm slip as she walked back to the bar. He shook his head; he knew this wasn't going to be easy. He walked out the tavern door and headed home.


	3. Soon

**Soon Ch2**

Yes Captain Jack Sparrow had a home. He'd bartered it from a former shipmate whom had owed him a fairly large sum.

"A house over rum." He'd said to himself the day he'd gotten it. But his old ship hauled anchor the next day and he hadn't though of it for some years. At least not till 2 years ago when he'd retired from pirating with enough coinage and rum to make him a happy man. But the rum was gone soon enough and he found himself far less than a happy man. He was lonely. And so he began his search for a woman. He'd spent a year and a half and tonight he had found her. Now he just had to get her.

He walked in the door and lit a candle. It wasn't much. A bedroom, kitchen and a room called a parlor, which jack had used for the storage of his accumulation of treasures and trinkets. He closed the door, and went into his room. The bed looked inviting, so he laid down with the intent to sleep. But sleep was elusive. The only thing he could think of was Adreanna. She seemed perfect in every way. He would try again tomorrow night. No he would succeed tomorrow night. He dreamt up a plan and fell into a sleep filled with dreams of Adreanna.

And so tomorrow night came and Jack once again found himself in front of the "Boot Leg" tavern. He took a deep breath and sauntered in. He took his usual place at the back corner booth, and waited for Adreanna to come to him.

"Ello again, Jack."

Yes she knew his name. How he wasn't sure, but she did nonetheless.

"Ello luv."

"what'll ye be havin'?"

"You." Was his first thought, but that wasn't what he said. "Take a seat." Adreanna rolled her eyes and sighed. "Not again." she thought.

The burning lust that he felt when he was alone with a woman wasn't there. There was more to her than all the wenches from his past. Something deeper. He knew he wanted it. He knew he would understand it. Soon.


	4. Proposition

**Proposition Ch3**

Once again he asked her

"Do ye like it here miss?" her answer was not the same as it had been the night before. She looked at her lap with downcast eyes and said

"No. I hate this slum." He'd felt that he answer would be such tonight, and sprang at her rely.

"I can take you away from here luv. Away from all this." He stood up and took her hand. She followed, somewhat reluctant at first. Then she realized where they where going. Upstairs. She hated it up there. She'd been taken advantage of so many times. All those memories came flooding back. She didn't want to go. She bargained with herself.

"If I don't I'll likely lose my job. But if I do…"

It was too late now though. Jack had taken into a room and locked the door. He led her over to the bed, and she sat down and began to unbutton her dress.

"Wait luv. That's not why I brought you here." She stopped and looked up, surprised. She didn't understand. Why was he so different? What did he want with her if not…

Jack saw the tears in her eyes and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Do yer shirt back up miss." She did as she was told. Then she looked up at him, into his eyes. No, he doesn't want to take advantage of me. There's more to him. There's no lust in those eyes, only. What she saw shocked her. Could he really love her? She didn't understand.

"Do you want to leave here miss?"

"Yes." She replied softly.

"Then I have a proposition for ye."


	5. Confidence

**Confidence Ch4**

He told her how he had left his former life behind, and made a home for himself not far from there. He talked of how he yearned for a wife and child. For a place to call his own and a warm bed to come home to at the end of the day. He talked and she listened, and intently at that. She seemed enthralled with what he was saying. Everything he said sounded like a dream to her. She could imagine herself there with him. And it scared her.

"So what do ye think miss?" She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Let me guess, yer either dreaming of what it could be like or yer wonderin' how many drinks I've had tonight. In either case let me tell ye that, I love ye Adreanna." She was shocked and overwhelmed, and she didn't know what to say. She'd been told years before that someone loved her but…, that memory was filled with so much pain. Tears overwhelmed her eyes again.

"Oh, don't cry miss. It's alright. Here tell ye what. You take some time to think it over. I'll be waiting for ye at me home. If ye choose to accept my offer ye can come by. He stood up and took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and put it in her hand. He walked to the door.

"I'll leave a candle in the window for ye miss, so ye don't get lost. You have the directions." And with that he was gone.

He felt confident in what he was doing. Now all he had to do was wait. He made his way home and spent a good deal of time pacing about his parlor.

Adreanna sat on the bed, quiet shocked at what had transpired. She unfolded the note Jack had given to her.

"Turn left at the end of the block.

Second house on the right."

She already knew what her answer was. She collected herself and went back downstairs.


	6. Unexpected Entrance

**Unexpected Entrance Ch5**

Her shift that night seemed to stretch on for eternity, but she thought of nothing but Jack and his thought alone made it a little less tiresome. The clock chimed midnight and she hurried to collect her things. She made her way to the door, then she turned. This could be the last time she ever had to see this place again. She could leave everything that had happened here behind. She took one last glance and walked out the door. It felt good to know that that hell hole was behind her. Stepping out onto the street she headed down the block, in the direction of Jacks house. It was a cool night and a blanket of fog covered the ground, as it often does it sea towns. She pulled her shawl tighter around her. She was glad she knew the area, she would have never found the place if she didn't.

Adreanna rounded the corner at the end of the block and walked over to the right hand side of the road. Suddenly she tripped and landed in a murky puddle of mud, her entire dress was drenched.

"Blast these bloody roads!" she yelled. She pulled herself up and saw that her hand was bleeding. Badly. She had tried to break her fall with it, but had succeeded in cutting it badly instead. She got over to the edge of the road and continued walking. Her hand was swelling with blood and throbbing, and she held it up close to her chest.

Jack was standing in front of the fireplace in the parlor warming himself. He hoped that Adreanna would come.

Ahead she could see a faint glimmer of light in the window. She contemplated going home. She didn't want Jack seeing her like this. But she also knew that she wanted to be with him. She came to the door and knocked with her good hand. She began feeling dizzy and her feet became unstable. She couldn't hold herself up anymore and she let herself fall against the door. But it wasn't the door she fell against. It was into jacks arms.


	7. Get Them Off!

**Get Them Off! Ch 6**

"Good God!" He exclaimed. He hadn't expected this. He gently picked her up and laid her down on his bed. He realized she had a good amount of blood on her bodice and when he realized her hand was bleeding, he immediately saw to bandaging it. Then he found himself in a predicament. She had a high chance of getting a fever if he left her in the sodden clothes she was wearing, and he didn't want that. But would she want him to undress her. He had no desire to do anything other than keep her from getting sick. What would she do if she found herself naked under the covers in his bed? He worried. He decided to leave her main clothes on, just take off her shawl and coat. He grabbed some more blankets and covered her up. Then he left to the kitchen to make her some hot broth. He hoped it would help keep her from getting sick.

When he returned to his room with a bowl of broth and a spoon he saw Adreanna was awake. She had uncovered herself and was struggling to unbutton her bodice. She was shivering and her right hand was still bleeding. He could clearly see she was frustrated.

"Get them off!" She said frantically.

"Get me out of these clothes!" And at that she fainted. Her fever was already dangerously high.

Jack set the soup down on the bedside table and went over to her. He undid the buttons of her bodice and gingerly lifted her up so that he could take it off. Then he rolled her onto her side and removed her skirts. He laid her down on stomach and started pulling at the knot on her corset.

"Curse these bloody corsets, there such a nuisance!" He remembered once before when he'd had to deal with a corset. He'd just taken his knife and cut the strings. He figured he'd fussed with the knot long enough and pulled a knife out of the drawer of the bedside table, and slit the strings with one simple motion. He pulled the corset away.

He was reluctant now. If he pulled her chemise off he'd see all of her. Was that what she wanted? He didn't seem to have much choice; he covered up her lower body and slowly pulled it off. He didn't look at her lustily like he usually looked at women. He simply marveled at her beauty for a moment and then covered the rest of her up in the layers and layers of blankets. He was quite certain that she would be there in the future, and he would enjoy her then, but for now he worried about her health.

He stroked her cheek and tried to wake her up, but she remained through the night in a fitful unconscious state. She woke several times through the night, each only briefly to mumble a man's name, and then drift off again. It worried him greatly. He wanted her well. And he wanted to know the story behind the man she kept mumbling about.


	8. Into His Arms

**Into his arms Ch7**

Morning came and Adreanna woke to see sun streaming in the window of the room; and Jack sitting asleep in a chair not far to the side of the bed. She whispered his name weakly and he too woke. He was glad to see her awake and conscious.

"Yes luv." He answered as he got up and knelt by the side of the bed.

"What happened to my clothes?" Jack new this moment was coming. And he was almost dreading it. If he said something she might take it the wrong way, and want to leave. He didn't want that.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked. She felt her hand throbbing, and pulled it out from under the covers.

"Yes. Vaguely. I fell on the road and cut my hand…" There was a pause as she tried to recollect the rest. "and I passed out at your door." Jack was relieved to hear that she remembered.

"I ask you again." she said in a weak tone. "What happened to my clothes?" Jack sighed.

"When you came in last night you where soaked. Top to bottom. And you had blood all over you. After I wrapped your hand I went to get you some broth, and when I came back you where struggling to get out of your clothes. You where so upset, and you where yelling "Get me out of these clothes!" Then you passed out again. I thought that it was important to get you out of your wet clothes so I took them off."

"You what!?" she retorted angrily. She grabbed the blankets on top of her. She stood up and took two steps towards the door. Then she once again lost her footing and fell back into Jacks arms.

She wouldn't make it very far.


	9. Loved Healthy

**Loved Back To Health Ch 8**

Adreanna was now being held in Jacks arms. She didn't fight when he took her back over to the bed; she just surrendered herself into his arms.

"I didn't do anything to ye miss. I just didn't want you getting a fever. I wanted you to be around in the future. And you wanted your clothes off. I promise I didn't do nothing." She was now lying back in his bed looking up at him. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't lying about what he said.

"What a way to start off a relationship." Adreanna said weakly.

"Aye." Replied Jack.

"Speaking of relationships, you kept mumbling the name Audrey. Dare I ask what the story is behind him?" Adreanna had dreaded this moment. She didn't want to ever have to talk about Audrey again. There was so much pain behind that name that she just preferred to keep it a secret. But she could trust Jack. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to tell him. She sighed and resigned herself to the fact that he would have to know sooner or later.

"It's a hard memory for me to tell."

"Go on luv."

"I was only 16. My parents had arranged a marriage for me to a man named Audrey Kensey. We would see each other often in the time leading up to our wedding day. I fell in love with him. The night before we where to be married, I found him with another girl. She was prettier than I, and I soon learned that she was far wealthier too. I was so angry at my parents that I left home, and vowed never to return. I didn't even go to their funeral when they died. Since then I've been working from place to place. Doing what it took to make ends meet. I even slept with more men then I would care to remember. I never wanted it to be that way, but then I'd never planned on running away from home either."

Now everything was making sense. He understood why there had been so much anger in her eyes, and so much sadness, her hesitancy towards him was only out of pain. Nothing more.

"That's all over now though, you can forget about all that has happened. We can begin new lives and live without the pain and regret of the past. I've had more than my fair share of wenches, but I put all that behind me when I met you." Adreanna felt better now that she had told someone her story. There was less of a burden on her shoulders. She felt completely comfortable around jack.

"You should eat something luv. I'll go warm you some broth." With that she smiled and he left the room with the uneaten broth from the night before. She lay back and felt the sweet relief that came with having someone who could help her when she needed it most." Jack came back moments later with fresh bowl of broth. He set it down on the bedside table and helped her sit up. "So will you stay?" She smiled again. Words weren't needed for him to know her answer. It went beyond what words could express, and so he fed her, cared for her and loved her back to health.


	10. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

Two weeks later they were married in a small chapel on a hill overlooking the shore. As was custom Jack kissed his bride and in that moment all memories of their pasts where erased and new ones where given room to be remembered.

Adreanna conceived that night and for the first time in her life she actually felt love. Their son Andrew was born almost nine months later. He would grow up like his father yearning for the sea, and would one day have a story of his own to tell.


End file.
